parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Victorcules (TheAnthony28495 Style)
TheAnthony28495's Movie-Spoof of the 1997 Disney Films, "Hercules". Cast: *Baby Hercules - Baby Tarzan (Tarzan) *Young Hercules - Mowgli (The Jungle Book) *Hercules - Victor Van Dort (Corpse Bride) *Megara - Victoria Everglot (Corpse Bride) *Philoctetes - Olaf (Frozen) *Baby Pegasus - Baby Sven (Frozen) *Pegasus - Sven (Frozen) *Hades - Dr. Schadenfreude (IGOR) *Pain and Panic - Lock, Shock and Barrel (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Zeus - Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Hera - Mrs. Puff (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Amphityron and Alcmene - Kristoff and Anna (Frozen) *Hermes - Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) *Nessus - King Malbert (IGOR) *The Three Fates - Jessie (Pokemon), Yubaba (Spirited Away) and Witch of the Waste (Howl's Moving Castle) *The Muses - Dawn, May (Pokemon), Kiki (Kiki's Delivery Service), Eva (IGOR) and Young Sophie (Howl's Moving Castle) *Demetrius the Pot Maker - Phantom (Pokemon) *The Thebes of the Peoples played by - Rapunzel, Flynn Rider (Tangled), Charlie Jones, Mel Jones (Coraline) and The King of Siam (The King and I) *Pain and Panic as Boys - Wybie (Coraline) and Timmy (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *The Hydra - Dragon Madame Mim (The Sword in the Stone) *The Titans played by - Marshmallow (Frozen), The Pike (The Sword in the Stone), Giant Snake (The Nightmare Before Christmas) and Ruber's Griffin (Quest for Camelot) *The Cyclops - Scroop (Treasure Planet) Scenes: *Victorcules (TheAnthony28495 Style) part 1: How It All Began *Victorcules (TheAnthony28495 Style) part 2: Mr. Krabs and Mrs. Puff's Baby Shower/The Arrival of Dr. Schadenfreude *Victorcules (TheAnthony28495 Style) part 3: Dr. Schadenfreude's Lair *Victorcules (TheAnthony28495 Style) part 4: Baby Tarzan Gets Kidnapped/Adopted by Kristoff and Anna *Victorcules (TheAnthony28495 Style) part 5: The Trouble with Strength *Victorcules (TheAnthony28495 Style) part 6: "Go the Distance" *Victorcules (TheAnthony28495 Style) part 7: Mowgli, Mr. Krabs and Sven Reunite *Victorcules (TheAnthony28495 Style) part 8: Mowgli and Sven meets the Olaf *Victorcules (TheAnthony28495 Style) part 9: Olaf's One Last Hope *Victorcules (TheAnthony28495 Style) part 10: Victor Van Dort meets Victoria Everglot (part 1; The Battle Against King Malbert) *Victorcules (TheAnthony28495 Style) part 11: Victor Van Dort meets Victoria Everglot (part 2) *Victorcules (TheAnthony28495 Style) part 12: Victor Van Dort meets Victoria Everglot (part 3; Victoria Everglot and Dr. Schadenfreude) *Victorcules (TheAnthony28495 Style) part 13: The City of Thebes *Victorcules (TheAnthony28495 Style) part 14: The Battle Against Dragon Madam Mim (part 1) *Victorcules (TheAnthony28495 Style) part 15: The Battle Against Dragon Madam Mim (part 2) *Victorcules (TheAnthony28495 Style) part 16: The Battle Against Dragon Madam Mim (part 3) *Victorcules (TheAnthony28495 Style) part 17: "Zero to Hero" *Victorcules (TheAnthony28495 Style) part 18: What is Victor Van Dort's Weakness? *Victorcules (TheAnthony28495 Style) part 19: Not a True Hero Yet *Victorcules (TheAnthony28495 Style) part 20: Victoria Everglot Makes her Move *Victorcules (TheAnthony28495 Style) part 21: Romance in the Air *Victorcules (TheAnthony28495 Style) part 22: "I Won't Say I'm in Love"/Victoria Everglot Quits/Olaf's Big Discovery *Victorcules (TheAnthony28495 Style) part 23: Olaf's Revelation *Victorcules (TheAnthony28495 Style) part 24: A Deal is Made *Victorcules (TheAnthony28495 Style) part 25: Dr. Schadenfreude Unleashes the Titans *Victorcules (TheAnthony28495 Style) part 26: Clash of the Titans (part 1) *Victorcules (TheAnthony28495 Style) part 27: Clash of the Titans (part 2) *Victorcules (TheAnthony28495 Style) part 28: Clash of the Titans (part 3) *Victorcules (TheAnthony28495 Style) part 29: Victor Van Dort Saves Victoria Everglot *Victorcules (TheAnthony28495 Style) part 30: Victor Van Dort Ascends/"A Star is Born" *Victorcules (TheAnthony28495 Style) part 31: End Credits Gallery: Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-532.jpg|Baby Tarzan as Baby Hercules Profile - Mowgli.jpg|Mowgli as Young Hercules Corpse-bride-disneyscreencaps.com-1652.jpg|Victor Van Dort as Hercules Corpse-bride-disneyscreencaps.com-1003.jpg|Victoria Everglot as Megara Profile - Olaf.jpg|Olaf as Philoctetes Baby Sven (Frozen).jpg|Baby Sven as Baby Pegasus Profile - Sven.jpg|Sven as Pegasus Doctor-schadenfreude-igor-33 4.jpg|Dr. Schadenfreude as Hades Profile - Lock, Shock, and Barrel.jpeg|Lock, Shock and Barrel as Pain and Panic Krabs.jpg|Mr. Krabs as Zeus Mrs-puff-spongebob-squarepants-2.52.jpg|Mrs. Puff as Hera Kristoff and Anna from Frozen.jpg|Kristoff and Anna as Amphityron and Alcmene Dracula in Hotel Transylvania 3.jpeg|Dracula as Hermes King-malbert--igor-70.jpg|King Malbert as Nessus Jessie in Pokemon Jirachi Wish Maker.jpg|Jessie, Yubaba.jpg|Yubaba, Howls-moving-castle-disneyscreencaps.com-1145.jpg|and Witch of the Waste as The Three Fates Dawn and May (Pokemon).jpg|Dawn, May, P-kikis-delivery-service-kiki.jpg|Kiki, Eva-igor-91.1.jpg|Eva Sophie Hatter.jpeg|and Young Sophie as The Muses Pkmn Phantom.png|Phantom as Demetrius the Pot Maker Landscape-1433348648-tangled-rapunzel-hair-flynn-rider.jpg|Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Charlie Jones and Mel Jones (Coraline).jpg|Charlie Jones, Mel Jones 296805 full.jpg|and The King of Siam as The Thebes of the Peoples Wybie and Timmy (Coraline and the Nightmare Before Christmas).jpg|Wybie and Timmy as Pain and Panic as Boys Dragon Madam Min in The Sword in the Stone.png|Dragon Madam Mim as The Hydra Frozen-Marshmallow.jpg|Marshmallow, Sword-in-stone-disneyscreencaps.com-3765.jpg|The Pike, Giant Snake (The Nightmare Before Christmas).png|Giant Snake GRIFFIN.png|and Ruber's Griffin as The Titans Scroop.png|Scroop as The Cyclops Category:TheAnthony28495World Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Hercules Movie Spoofs Category:TheAnthony28495World's Channel Category:TheAnthony28495